It started with a kiss
by mo5BoLo
Summary: What happens with Hawke and Isabella in between missions?
1. Chapter 1

**It started with a kiss**

 _It started with a kiss, just a simple get out of trouble kiss._

 _He hadn't meant anything by it._

 _It was just another time to use somebody to get out of trouble._

 _This time though it did not end there._

 **Chapter 1: Their Kiss**

Hawke had been asked to go to The Hanged Man Tavern in Lowtown as a favour to the elf Athenril, his employer, to see if one of her men was a spy for an opposing organisation. He arrived in the evening, looked quickly around and was thankful that the man was not there. He went to the bar, ordered a drink and sat down in a corner opposite the door next to some stairs. He took a sip of the drink and gagged. What did they put in this, he thought looking at the liquid in the glass. He felt a presence next to him.

"Your new here, fancy buying me a drink?" asked the full bodied women as she sat close to him.

Before he could answer, his target entered and started to walk towards him. Hawke did the only thing he could think off. He grab the woman, kissed her roughly but fully on the mouth, all the time watching the target from one eye. The target walked straight pass him, without giving him a glance, and up the stairs. Hawke pulled away from the kiss, grabbed the woman's hand and followed the man upstairs.

"Hey, sweet thing my room is the second left" the women said as they got to the top of the stairs.

"Sshh, here is a sovereign, just do as I say" Hawke replied softly.

The woman looked puzzled, but took the coin and followed this strange impulsive man. Hawke saw the target stop at the third door on the second floor. Hawke was at the corner of the passageway, the man looked round, and he once again grabbed the woman and went in for a kiss. This time the woman was ready and kissed back with a ferocity that took Hawke by surprise.

He enjoyed it.

Both were locked in a fully, passionate and rough kiss that neither seemed to want to come to an end. Through this though Hawke had heard the man knock on the door, the door open and then close. Wanting to continue to carry on with his mission, and needing air, Hawke pulled away. The woman seemed a bit dazed, Hawke left her to go and listen at the door.

He could hear giggling and the sound of kissing. A moment later the sound of a bed creaking in rhythm. The creaking continued with male and female moans blending into the sounds.

"I expect Norah and her boyfriend are having some fun, how about you and me?" the woman said seductively as he turned to go.

"Sorry not tonight, perhaps another time" he replied leaving the Tavern.

Two months later Hawke and his younger sister Bethany went to The Hanged Man to meet with the dwarf Varric, who had a proposition to help them raise money to travel on The Deep Roads expedition. They had served their time with Athenril's smugglers and now needed cash.

They entered the Tavern and walked upstairs towards Varric's suit of rooms. Halfway up the stairs they heard a fight behind them. Hawke turned round to see what the commotion was about. He saw a woman fight off three men successfully. He thought he recognised her but couldn't remember how or where from.

He followed his sister to Varric's rooms. Varric told them of several money making schemes and said he would help them if needed. They decided to have a drink downstairs before Hawke and Bethany would head home. Sitting at his favourite table Varric ordered the drinks.

Suddenly Hawke was grabbed and kissed on the mouth in a way he remembered, he responded.

This was the kiss he had enjoyed a couple months before. Although it was rough, it was passionate and he wanted more.

"Well, sweet thing, I thought you would never come back" the woman said when they had finished kissing.

"You know each other Rivaini?" asked Varric.

"Err, sort of" said Hawke looking at Bethany, before the women could reply.

Bethany had a quizzical look on her face. The woman sat down close to him, touching Hawke's inner thigh with her hand, which sent a pleasurably shiver up his spine.

"You said we could have some fun next time you came back" the woman said seductively looking at him, ignoring the others.

Hawke swallowed hard. Any other time he might have considered it, but not whilst his sister was here.

"It was on the favour job for Athenril, I had to get close to Henric, and she was available. Nothing happened" Hawke said firmly to Bethany.

"I don't have any coin to spare" Hawke said quickly turning to the woman.

Varric burst into laughter.

"You think I am one of those whores in the Blooming Rose? You used me" the woman shouted indignantly. She couldn't believe it. She was usually the one who used men, only for sex though, not on the receiving end of someone using her. She wouldn't have minded if they had had sex.

However, she felt she would use this to her advantage.

"I'm sorry, I err" Hawke said embarrassingly.

"Give the lad a break, Rivaini, he's new" Varric said.

"Well" she sighed, she was playing him. "I am Isabella, previously Captain Isabella, and I have a little problem you could help me with" she said softly.

"I wonder what that is" Bethany said sarcastically looking at Hawke.

"Someone from my past has been pestering me. I have arranged for a duel. If I win he leaves me alone, but I don't trust him to play fair. I need someone to watch my back. I have arranged to meet Hayder in Hightown after dark". Isabella said looking at Hawke. Isabella still had her hand on his inner thigh, which moved up into his crotch as she was talking.

"I could do that" Hawke replied rapidly.

She decided not to pursue the course with her hand, that would come later.

"Good, I will meet you there, big boy" Isabella said with a sparkle in her eye. She gave him a peck on the cheek, squeezed his leg and walked away.

"Well you made a good impression there" laughed Varric.

"You're not going to do it are you?" Bethany asked, when they got back to Gamlen's house.

"What else can I do, I promised her" Hawke said. "I owe her"

"That hasn't stopped you before, and why did she call you big boy" Bethany said raising her voice.

"For the last time I told you nothing happened" Hawke said angrily.

"What's going on" their mother said coming out the kitchen.

"Ask lover boy about the pirate queen kissing him" Bethany shouted as she slammed the bedroom door.

Hawke looked at his mother, shrugged "It was just a kiss" and walked out of the hovel.

Hawke decided to ask Aveline and Varric to accompany him, with Isabella, to the job. After getting Aveline to agree to help, Hawke went to The Hanged Man. Varric wasn't there, so he decided to wait and have a few drinks. Hawke didn't have many arguments with Bethany, but he hated every one of them. Since losing Carver to the Ogre, they had become very close and protective of each other. He knew that she was concerned about him, but was angry that she didn't believe him.

Hawke felt a present next to him, Isabella. He didn't need to look up, he could smell her and feel her hand go to the same place as before.

He let it.

"I thought we were going to meet later" Isabella said seductively.

No reply.

"How about now then, we have enough time for a quickie".

No reply.

"Your no fu…." her words were never finished as Hawke's mouth enveloped hers.

The kiss was not the same, but Hawke didn't care. As Bethany didn't believe him he might as well make it true. He trapped her hand in his crotch and ran is hand down to the back of her shorts. He felt her strong curved buttocks and squeezed one. A slight moan came from her mouth. He knew she could feel his arousal and so pushed his tongue further into her sensual mouth.

She responded, there it was! The kiss.

Isabella tried to pull away at first, but then felt him harden with her trapped hand. She felt her heart pound as his hand squeezed her buttock. His tongue did things she had not felt for a long time, so she responded the best she knew how. For the want of air Hawke released her from his mouth. He felt hot and a pounding in his lower region.

"My room is upstairs" she slowly said.

"No, we don't have time" he said as he got up. He needed to apologise to Bethany.

Isabella watched him go, totally confused and frustrated. He wanted sex, didn't he? She had felt him harden with her hand. He kissed her roughly and passionately, and yet there he was walking away.

"Men" she shouted.

Hawke bumped into Varric outside The Hanged Man and asked him to help, which he agreed. He didn't tell him about the meeting with Isabella, he knew she would.

The duel and meeting with Hayder led to more bloodshed and nagging questions in Hawke's mind. Hayder had sent some goons to the meeting place, which were dispatched quickly with the help of Bethany. They tracked Hayder and some of his men to the Chantry, and despatched them fairly easily. Hawke was beginning to wonder about the trouble Isabela could cause him, but he wanted to find out more. She had saved some slaves, which he felt was out of character.

The next few days and nights Hawke, Bethany, Anders and Varric worked on several quests to earn the coin that Hawke needed, as well as carrying out favours. They were starting to get a good reputation. It wasn't his intention to not see Isabella, but equally he wasn't sure he could trust her. Hawke decided that he needed to put this nagging concern over Isabella to rest, by talking to her. One evening Hawke told Bethany what he was going to do, like he always did.

She warned him, but understood why.

Hawke entered The Hanged Man late that night and searched for Isabella. He saw Varric, sat beside him and ordered three drinks.

"Who's the extra one for? Varric asked.

"Isabella" Hawke replied.

"Ahh, she's gone to the Blooming Rose. Won't be back until morning" Varric said.

Hawke sighed "I'll wait a bit. I need to apologise"

Varric looked at him quizzically "That's new one" he said.

Several drinks later the door of The Hanged Man slammed open and a familiar women walked in.

Hawke look up and watched her go over to the bar. He had never really looked at her properly before now. Isabella was a dusky, full bodied woman and looked quiet beautifully with her raven hair held up in a blue bandanna. She was shorter than him, but well endowed. He liked what he saw in her confident swagger.

"Over here" Varric shouted to Isabella.

She turned, but hesitated when she saw Hawke. What was he doing here she thought, more messing her around. She walked over and sat down across from Hawke. This warrior was slightly taller than her with a strong body and black hair.

"Thought you had gone to the Blooming Rose for some fun" said Varric.

Isabella looked at Hawke. "I changed my mind, thought I would have an early night" she said as she took a large gulp of the drink.

"Can I join you?" Hawke asked looking at her.

Isabella's eyes widened. Was he really asking to bed her or was this some kind of joke.

"I have not been fair and honest with you, so if you wish to have some sex with me how about tonight?" Hawke said casually.

Varric watched intently, he knew this had never happened to Isabella before. She was usually the one to make the first move.

Isabella gulped "As long as I am on top" she replied.

"That's fine with me" Hawke replied having the last of his drink. He stood up and walked towards the stairs. He soon felt Isabella next to him and smiled.

As soon as they entered the room Isabella jumped him, legs around his waist and kissing him roughly. He was wearing casual clothes, which didn't take long to disrobe. Isabella pushed him onto the bed after she had finished disrobing. She quickly straddled him at his waist and started to move her hands across the top of his chest. His hands caressed her two perky breasts, gently pinching and squeezing her nipples. She moaned pleasurably, stopped her hand movement and closed her eyes. Shortly after when he was ready, he moved his hands down to her hips and lifted her on to his waiting instrument and started a gentle rhythm. Isabella was in time with the movements and felt comfortable riding him gently. She could feel his instrument throbbing to the rhythm. She liked it hard and fast.

"Faster" she said breathlessly.

He quickened, and her moans of pleasure increased as she enjoyed the sensations. She could feel her body quiver and spasm as she was nearing her climax. She was nearly there.

"Yesss" she cried as the wave hit.

She felt Hawke lift her off him and she rolled onto her back on the bed next to him. Hawke breathed deeply and turned onto his side, propping himself up on his elbow. He ran his finger gently from her right shoulder over her breast and down to her inner thigh. It sent a tingle down her body, she was breathing heavily with her eyes closed.

"Now, can we talk" Hawke said.

Still with her eyes closed, trying to get her breath back she said "Talk away".

"Who are you?" Hawke asked.

Isabella opened her eyes "What" she said startled.

"I want to know who you are?" he replied.

"I am Isabella, the sexy pirate". She giggled.

"Why did you save those slaves?" he asked still stroking her.

She opened her eyes and looked up at him. "They were people, I maybe a slit throat rogue, but I am not a slaver" she said seriously. "Those people put trust in Hayder and he betrayed them, so I betrayed him".

He looked at her thoughtfully.

"Well next time I am on top" Hawke said getting up from the bed.

"I don't do next times" Isabella absent minded said.

Hawke gave her a quizzical look and continued to get dress.

"We will have to see about that" Hawke said with a smile as he left, she would be a challenge he thought.

Isabella was sure that although it was good sex there was something missing. Normally the men she rides are flat out on their backs for minutes afterwards exhausted. She is the one who kicks them out or leaves them quickly. Once again she was confused. Hawke didn't seem to be a bit tired, and did the comment mean he would be back. She smiled at that thought, she wanted more.

Hawke was a warrior with a growing reputation, people were happy to hire him and his companions for jobs. This meant he was kept busy for the next couple of weeks trying to add to the money pot for the Deep Roads. What with helping Aveline becoming Guard Captain, deservedly, saving a Nobel's son, helping some apostates and releasing Flemith from the amulet he was very busy. Sometimes Isabella would accompany them. All the time trying to tease Hawke to find out what he was up to, but never succeeding. She was getting frustrated. He didn't go to The Hanged Man and she found that she was increasingly having to go to the Blooming Rose to try and satisfy her need, which was difficult as she had to admit they didn't match up to Hawke. One night at the Blooming Rose, after she had finished trying to satisfy her need, she saw Hawke talking to a man at the bar. She thought about calling out, but changed her mind and hid nearby to listen.

"Don't tell your Mother" the man pleaded.

"Is this where our money goes Uncle?" Hawke asked angrily.

"I have needs" the man replied.

"We all have needs, but we don't waste it". Hawke replied. "You cheated us and threw away the best you had. You have no commitment or loyalty".

Hawke walked out of the Blooming Rose angrily. Uncle had gambled away their inheritance and now Hawke had to raise 50 sovereigns to go to the Deep Roads to hopefully make his fortune and get their estates back, which was complicated by Gamlen stealing their money. He felt he needed a drink, but going to The Hanged Man would mean seeing Isabella, and he wasn't sure he wanted to just now. Isabella was good to have as a fighting companion, and always made him smile, but did he want just casual sex like she did or more. Since that night of sex with her, he couldn't sleep properly. Bethany had said that it was unfinished business, when he had told Bethany about the night. Hawke stood outside Gamlen's house, wondering what to do.

"Hello sweet thing" a familiar voice said.

Hawke turned round to see a smiling Isabella.

"Fancy joining me down the docks?" she said hopefully.

"Yes, why not" he said.

A few minutes later they were sitting on a jetty looking out to sea.

"I'm sorry Isabella" Hawke said thoughtfully.

"What for?" Isabella replied.

"For not giving you the best of me" Hawke said calmly.

Isabella wasn't sure what he meant, but she was sure that he was sincere.

"I want to do it right" he said looking into her eyes. He then had an idea.

"Come with me" Hawke said grabbing her hand. He took her back to the Blooming Rose.

"Wait here" he said in the foyer.

After a few moments Hawke returned.

"Come on" he said leading her upstairs to a second floor room.

"What are we doing?" asked Isabella

"I want to make it up to you" he replied.

"Alright, but this better be good" she said.

Hawke opened a room on the second floor with a key and locked it after them. The room had two chairs, a table and a huge double bed.

"I am all yours" he said facing her with his arms spread out wide.

She leapt into his arms, her long legs wrapping around Hawke's waist, she writhed against him like a snake, thrusting against him. His hands found the waistband of her shorts, he tore them in his hurry to get them off. She gasped in excitement. He pulled her tight against him. Her corset followed the shorts. She tugged off Hawke's shirt and underclothes, her nails digging into his bare back. Hawke gasped, and threw her down on the bed, she dragged him down with her.

She liked it rough and that was what he was going to give her, he knew this would be HER night.

He kissed her savagely nipping and biting at her lip and ears. His hands going to her breasts and nipples, pinching and massaging them hard. He entered her hard and fast, at which point she rolled on top of him scratching his chest moaning in pleasure. He pulled her near him. She responded by a hard kiss, she began to hang on to him as she rode him hard. Her body was on fire, her breath rapid and her heart pounding. Once again she could feel her body quiver and spasm as she was nearing her climax. She was nearly there. With one final effort her body shuddered, tingled and her back arched as she found climax.

It was ecstasy!

"Hawke," she yelled, "Ohh Hawke!"

Sweet relief!

Isabella came off him and rolled over onto her back feeling satisfied and content. She heard Hawke breathing heavily next to her.

"That was good" she said breathlessly.

"I am always ready to please" he chuckled.

She turned on her side and snuggled into his arm as he pulled her close.

"How long have you rented this room for?" she enquired after having got her breath back.

"About an hour, I think" he replied.

"That gives us plenty of time" she said with a smirk.

Just before the hour was up and after the last bout of sex, Isabella kissed him gently and started to get dress.

"What next" he asked looking at her.

"Why, we continue to have beautiful sex." Isabella replied.

"I thought you didn't do next times". Hawke said kissing her on the forehead after standing up.

She chuckled "I will make an exception"

"Good". They kissed fully, roughly and passionately. Their Kiss.

"You did what?" Bethany yelled at Hawke

"It was only two sovereigns, I will take on more work to make it up" he replied.

They were standing outside Gamlen's house in Lowtown the next day.

"You know why I did it" Hawke said

"Well I hope it was worth it" she yelled.

"Oh hell, it was well worth it" Isabella said bounding up the stairs. "But I didn't know he had spent sooo much on me" she smiled and slipped her hand round his arms. "However, next time we will have sex at my place, then it won't cost you anything sweet thing". She said smiling and winking at him. Hawke hung his head, he knew that is sister would tell his mother everything that Isabella had said, and that he would probably get a lecture when they got back.

"You whore" Bethany said to Garrett

"No, that's me" Isabella chuckled.

"Ladies, let's go. We have to meet Aveline and Varric in Hightown soon" Hawke said sighing.

After finishing releasing the Templar Kieran from the rebel Mage, Bethany and Garrett went home. Bethany straight away told their mother Leandra about Isabella and Garrett having sex.

"Bethany, Hawke is a grown man, I am sure this Isabella is a nice girl. You must bring her round for tea sometime" Leandra said.

"Mother, she's a whore" Bethany said in disbelief at her mother.

"No she isn't" Hawke replied angrily slamming the front door.

He was finding himself getting angry when Bethany mentioned Isabella, which puzzled him. Hawke went straight to The Hanged Man looking for Isabella. She was sitting with Varric drinking as he entered.

"Hawke, come and have a drink" Varric shouted.

Hawke walked purposely to Isabella, scooped her up and kissed her roughly and hard. Biting her lip and going deep in her mouth with his tongue. She responded after the initial surprise. Hawke carried her upstairs without saying a word. There was no need. After sex, Hawke and Isabella were lying next to each other on their backs.

"So what is wrong big boy?" Isabella asked rolling on her side to face him.

"I had a row with Bethany". Hawke replied.

"Well, sweet thing I am sure she will calm down" Isabella said snuggling into his chest.

In the morning Hawke was gone, and so the pattern was set. Hawke came to Isabella as much as he could, when they would have rough sex with her riding him hard. Some weeks more times if he had had a row with Bethany or Gamlen. Hawke had decided he wanted to have Isabella and if this was the only way, then that would be the way. He knew she went to the Blooming Rose when he couldn't be there, but he accepted that.

Isabella was happy, she was having sex with Hawke and earning a bit of gold. Hawke had helped Isabella's friend Martin, which meant Martin owed her a favour.

Hawke encountered Sister Petrice and a Qunari, he would not forget the encounter with the Qunari mage. The one encounter that worried Hawke was the meeting with the Arishok, Isabella refused to accompany him, he felt the Qunari were a puzzle. After a few months Hawke had the 50 sovereigns for the Deep Roads trip.

He hesitated.

He enjoyed Isabella. Her company, the sex and even her foolhardy adventures to find some Relic. He continued to go to The Hanged Man for an extra week, have drinks with the group, playing cards and finishing up with having sex with Isabella. Until finally he couldn't take anymore of Mother worrying about reclaiming the estate, Gamlen moaning about them being in his house and Bethany worrying about the Templars coming to take her to the Tower.

They met Bartrand, Varric's brother, in Hightown near the entrance to the Deep Roads and handed over the money and map.

"Who are you going to take, we can only take two more?" Bartrand questioned.

"What do you mean?" asked Hawke.

"We have limited supplies for the trip, what with the men and you they might not last if we take more. I will make an exception for her though" he replied looking pass Hawke.

Hawke turned round to see Isabella coming towards him. Bethany gave her a glare.

"I am not going down there," Isabella said directly to Bethany when she was standing up close to Hawke "I just wanted to give Hawke a gift."

Smiling with a gleam in her eyes, she flung her arms round his neck and kissed him. Their kiss.

"Something to keep you going, sweet thing." she whispered before walking off smirking.

Soon after that, Leandra appeared.

"Please Hawke don't take Bethany," she pleaded. "She is too young, if anything were to happen to you both I would be on my own." tears appeared in her eyes.

"Mother, I can take care of myself." Bethany said indignantly.

"Sorry, sis I agree with mother. Stay and look after mother" Hawke said "And make sure Gamlen behaves.

"Anders, your Warden experience would be a help in the Deep Roads. Fenris your sword arm could be an asset. Will you both come?" Hawke asked.

They both agreed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : Betrayal**

The Deep Roads trip proved to be hard fought with the betrayal of Bartrand being most difficult, but it was very profitable. Hawke ran home to tell Bethany and Mother the good news. Only to find Bethany being taken away by the Templars and his mother distressed.

"Take care of Mother and Isabella, I will be alright" Bethany said as she left.

Hawke spent the next couple of weeks sorting out buying the estate, getting Mother settled in and trying to get an audience with Bethany at the Tower. What had she meant about taking care of Isabella? He couldn't understand. Bethany disliked Isabella when he had left. At the start of the third week Hawke was suddenly awoken by movement in his new bed at the estate. He turned onto his back.

"Hello Isabella" he said as she straddled him already naked.

"Why have you been ignoring me? Isabella asked.

"I have been busy. How did you ge…" the rest of Hawke's words were stopped by Isabella's mouth over his. He responded by pulling her close and kissing her. Their kiss.

Hawke's hand went to her breasts and started caressing and pinching her nipple. A low moan issued from Isabella. She pulled apart and moved down is body until she placed his stiff instrument inside her.

"I have missed this" Isabella said whilst bouncing.

Hawke smiled, so had he.

"You didn't go to the Blooming Rose then?" Hawke asked trying to concentrate on what he was doing as well as talking.

"A couple of times, but no one is as good as you" Isabella said breathlessly.

In one quick smooth movement Hawke was on top of her. "You mean to say I was risking my life while you were having fun" he said grinning.

"What can I say" she replied.

"Don't say anything" Hawke said melding into her body.

Afterwards, Isabella lay on Hawkes chest.

"So is this how it is to be?" Hawke asked.

She looked up at him "You're not thinking of bringing feelings into this, are you?"

"What about love?" Hawke asked.

"Love is not for me?" Isabella giggled "We are rutting. It has nothing to do with love."

"I am sorry you feel that way" Hawke said softly.

"Why? I'm not" she replied.

Isabella told Hawke about being sold by her mother to a man who married her, but had no love. He died at the hands of an assassin called Zeveran. She had loved someone after that, but ran away when he asked to marry her and it killed the man. Hawke started to understand Isabella a bit more and wished he could help her, he gentle held her shoulders.

"You're not afraid of being hurt, you're just afraid of hurting someone else."

"NO, no. Err…. It's just easier this way." Isabella said flippantly.

"How did you get this" she asked running her finger down the large scar across his chest and changing the subject.

"Darkspawn leader in Deep Roads" Hawke replied flinching slightly at her touch.

"I am sorry about Bethany being taken" Isabella said softly.

In the morning Isabella was gone. He knew that this time Isabella would be coming to him. Hawke offered her a key the next time she came, but Isabella said she needed the practice to open locks.

Isabella was creeping down the stairs finishing tying up her bodice, ready to go out into the early morning light. She had stayed longer than she usual did.

"Hello, dear" a voice said from the dining room "Care to join me for breakfast?"

After the initial shock Isabella looked into the dining room, to see an older women sitting at the table smiling at her.

"Please do come and join me" she said "I am Leandra, Garrett's mother. You must be Isabella"

"Er, yes I am" Isabella stammered as she walked into the room.

Hawke arose to what he thought was laughter from down stairs, he quickly put on his robe and went to look. In the dining room he saw Isabella and his Mother laughing and giggling.

"Ah Hawke your mother has been telling me some stories about when you were young" Isabella said crossing to him with a broad grin. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him. He put his arms around her waist and pulled her tight to his body.

"Well, I have got things to do" Leandra said getting up from the table. "Very nice meeting you Isabella, do come round and talk again" she said leaving the room.

Isabella writhed against the lower part of his body sending them into the door, whilst they were kissing. She soon found him hardening under his flimsy robe.

"I think we can do better than that" Hawke said when they had parted for air. He scooped her up and whisked up to the bedroom.

"What were you talking about to my mother?" Hawke said softly kissing Isabella's neck as she lay on top of him after sex.

She giggled "Your mother is sweet. She told me about some of things Bethany, Carver and you got up to as children".

Hawke smiled "Well, she seemed to like you, that's good".

Isabella smiled back. She wasn't going to tell Hawke the rest of the conversation. That Leandra believed that Hawke loved her and that Isabella was good for him. She couldn't tell Leandra that she felt that she was no good for her son and one day would probably leave him.

But…

She could have left on a number of occasions before, but then found some reason to stay. She couldn't understand why…. It couldn't be love, she was not capable of love... Lust, now that was different and that is what she convinced herself it was. The lust for Hawke.

Hawke sat on his mother's bed looking at some of her things. He had been there for several days feeling lost and alone. She was dead and he felt guilty that he could not have saved her.

His companions had come and visited him, even Isabella, to try and cheer him up, but he couldn't get pass the guilt. The funeral had been a large affair, she was well liked. Bethany had been allowed to attend, but went straight back afterwards. He felt alone again.

He looked up and saw through the window that it was night time and raining. He got up, went to the door looked around for the last time and locked it. He wouldn't disturb her again, he thought. He went into his bedroom and saw Isabella standing there fully clothed.

He looked dreadful Isabella thought. Hair messed up, red eyes and his shoulders drooped. Tears started to flow down his face, Isabella guided him gentle to the bed. Her heart skipped a beat when he readily hugged her and cried into her bosom. There were no need for words as they lay there fully clothed hugging each other. He woke up still on Isabella's chest and both of them still fully clothed.

"Hello, sweet thing, are you liking the pillow" Isabella said softly stroking his hair.

"I'm sorry" Hawke said lifting his head.

"I'm not" Isabella replied gently kissing his lips.

This was the first time he had known her to be gentle and he enjoyed it.

"Leandra was a great lady, but now you have to let go" Isabella said holding his head in her hands.

"I failed her, I failed Carver and Bethany" Hawke said tears welling up in his eyes.

"I don't know about Carver, but Leandra was proud of you. You got back the estate, righted the wrongs and helped your friends. Bethany is safe were she is and just because of a madman choses to kill those women including Leandra you haven't failed anyone" Isabella said, gently kissing his mouth again.

Hawke got up and looked out the window, it was morning and sunny. He felt rested, he looked at Isabella sitting on the bed watching him. He realised that this was the first time he had been in bed with Isabella without having sex and he was grateful to her for that.

"Come on then, I am sure we can find something to kill" Hawke said smiling at Isabella.

"You better get changed you look awful" she said smiling back.

At last Hawke had a visit with Bethany at the Tower for a few minutes.

"What did you mean when you asked me to look after Isabella? Hawke asked.

Bethany grinned "We had plenty of time to get to know each other when you went to the Deep Roads. She is a woman of the world with a heart of gold, but she is scared of love".

Hawke enjoyed seeing his sister, but not everything she told him. He went straight home to wait for Isabella. Soon after Hawke went to bed Isabella appeared and straddled him. Hawke pushed her off and got out of bed.

"You took my sister to the Blooming Rose" Hawke said coldly his eyes fiercely piercing Isabella.

Bethany wanted to try it" Isabella said quietly.

"You let her have sex" Hawke yelled angrily.

"It was her idea Hawke. She wanted to have sex in case she got caught. It was the only safe place for her, I made sure of that" Isabella replied.

"Am I supposed to thank you for that much" Hawke said sarcastically.

"Well, Bethany did" Isabella said quietly.

"You didn't think to tell me" Hawke shouted.

"You weren't here" Isabella shouted back, she regretted it as soon as she had said it.

Hawk glared at Isabella with anger in his eyes that scared her.

"Get out" Hawke yelled furiously.

Isabella quickly dressed and left. She walked to The Hanged Man tears rolling down her face. She stopped and wiped them puzzled. She went in, sat down next to Varric and ordered a drink.

"What's wrong Rivaini?" Varric asked.

"Nothing" Isabella replied

"Well, are these tears of joy then?" Varric said gently looking at her red eyes.

"Hawke and I had a row over Bethany" Isabella said tears still running down her face. "Why am I crying?"

"Ah, the first lover's row is always hard" Varric replied.

"I don't do love" Isabella said casually.

"You and Hawke have been doing the love dance for months. All of us have noticed, even Daisy, except for you" Varric said purposely

Isabella stared at Varric. Was he right? No that couldn't be right. A quiver went down her spine. Her, the Pirate Queen in love!

Hawke wasn't sure what he was angry at the most, Isabella taking his sister to the whore house or Isabella reminding him that he had failed Bethany. He sat on the bed looking around the room. All this wealth, but at such a cost. Carver dead, Mother dead and Bethany in the Tower. He would swap it all to have his family back. Hawke couldn't sleep, so walked around the house most of the night. Bodhan found Hawke in a chair in the study asleep the next morning.

Aveline visited mid-morning, but Hawke was still asleep. Just as she was leaving Isabella turned up. Hawke awoke to the two women arguing in the hall, and went to see what was going on.

His dishevelled look shocked both of them, but Hawke soon got dressed and was ready to address the Quanari problem.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Challenges**

ISABELLA IS BACK.

Hawke kept reading the note sent by Varric. The first time he felt anger and wanted to go straight to The Hanged Man. The second time he felt less angry and by the sixth time he began to feel indifferent. He had so many questions, where had she been? Had she found other bed fellows? And the big question WHY? Hawke left it for a week before entering the Hanged Man one evening. The group were playing cards with Isabella watching.

"You have something for me, I believe" Hawke said to Varric ignoring Isabella.

"Err…. yes upstairs" Varric replied getting up. Hawke followed Varric, watched by Isabella.

"I did warn you, gone three years has its consequences" Fenris said looking at Isabella.

"Why did you come back, you said you were having wonderful time" enquired Merrill. "I mean sailing the seas and swashbuckling, sounds wonderful. Plenty of stories for Varric".

"I am beginning to wonder myself, kitten" Isabella replied "I think I have a challenge on, but I like challenges" she winked at Merrill.

"I thought you might have come sooner" Varric said giving Hawke the parcel.

"Why?" Hawke asked quizzically.

"Aren't you a bit interested in where she has been?" Varric asked

"She left" Hawke replied not being able to say anything else. He hurt inside.

"And now I am back" Isabella said from Varric's doorway.

"Why?" Hawke snapped turning to face her sternly.

"I'll let you two to talk" said Varric leaving hurriedly.

"You left, why?" Hawke said coldly "You have now come back why?"

"I err.." Isabella suddenly couldn't find the words. She knew that he would be angry, but this coldness was hard for her to understand.

"There's nothing more to say" Hawke said leaving briskly.

"Shit" Isabella said quietly once he had gone.

"I take it that didn't go well then" Varric said coming back in the room.

"No" Isabella replied sadly.

"Give it time. It's the shock of you being back" Varric said "Now shall we get back to the game"

"Perhaps you need to show Hawke that you're not just a whore" Aveline said when Isabella had asked for her advice the next day in her office. "Why did you come back?"

"I'm not sure. I found something missing in the men, women and even the sea after I left" Isabella said looking down at the floor.

"Well slattern, you hurt Hawke badly when you left and I am not about to let that happen again. You put a foot wrong and I'll have you in irons faster than you can say Andraste tits. Do you understand?" Aveline's voice had got louder, which stunned Isabella.

"I don't want to hurt him" Isabella said softly nodding.

"Am I seeing the slattern finally falling in love" Aveline said quizzically.

Isabella stared at Aveline. "I don't do love" Isabella said firmly.

"Well there's your problem." Aveline replied looking straight at her. "He does."

"You like challenges, start by talking to him." Aveline said getting up from her desk.

Hawke had been given a patrol that finished late in the evening. Normally he would finish off by going in The Hanged Man, but now Isabella was back he didn't want to go there. He entered the hall and Bodhan helped him off with his armour.

"You have a visitor, in the Library" said Bodhan

That's not what Hawke wanted, he just wanted have a bath and go to bed.

"Can you run me a bath, whatever they want it can wait until morning" Hawke said walking towards the Library.

"Isabella" Hawke said coldly after he opened the door.

"I err just want to talk" Isabella said getting up from the chair in the corner as Hawke walked in.

"You asked me why I left. I felt scared of my feelings. You fought the Quanari over me and it frightened me." Isabella said carefully. "Why did I come back, I don't know. But all I hear is Champion this Champion that. You and I have nothing in common anymore, you're Champion of Kirkwall and I am a lying, thieving snake that's all" Isabella said near to tears. Isabella looked straight at Hawke with his hard, cold stare piercing through her.

"I couldn't keep away from you" Isabella suddenly said dropping her head. "I missed you" She said looking at Hawke. After a few minutes she went to walk out. Just as she got level with him.

"I am sorry for hurting you, I di…" Isabella never finished what she was saying as Hawke's mouth covered hers in a long gentle kiss.

"Do you want to join me in the bath?" Hawke said softly when they pulled apart. Isabella smiled.

Laying in the bath on top of Hawke in the warm water after they had washed and massage each other, had relaxed her so much that Isabella felt sleepy.

"I could stop you know, I have changed" she said looking into is now warm eyes.

"Stop what?" Hawke asked.

"Whoreing. I must admit it will be difficult, but I will give it a try" Isabella said smiling.

"Stay with me all night" Hawke said suddenly. "Prove you have changed, be with me in the morning" he said getting out the bath and grabbing a towel.

Isabella watched him go out the door. _**First challenge set, she thought.**_

Hawke heard the door open and close behind him in the bedroom as he dropped his towel. He moved to the bed and turned to watch her move towards him and drop the towel. He grabbed her and threw her on the bed, she wrapped her legs round him and pulled him on top of her. They rutted has if it would be their last, Isabella riding harder than ever before. In the morning Hawke woke up and looked to see if Isabella was beside him, she wasn't. He sighed and got out bed to get dressed.

"Hey don't get up, I thought we would have breakfast in bed" Isabella said coming through the bedroom door with a tray. She put the tray down on a dresser, flung her arms round Hawke's neck and kissed him. She was wearing his dressing gown, which he opened and wrapped it round the both of them.

"You stayed" he said between kisses.

"I like challenges, now what about breakfast. I'm hungry" she said looking into his sparkling eyes. _**First challenge completed she thought.**_

Later in the morning Isabella left on an errand, and Hawke wondered if she would return to him. A little flicker of hope arose in him that she might have finally changed and perhaps would love him as he loved her. That night Isabella crept into his bed and was still there the next morning.

"I still don't see why you wouldn't let me have Castilion's ship" Isabella said when they entered the mansion.

"He was a slaver Isabella and you know how bad that is. Remember Hayder." Hawke said going to the Library.

Isabella stood in the hall and watched him. I hate it when he is right, she thought. She followed him into the Library.

"Why don't you give up the room at The Hanged Man, you're here most of the time?" Hawke asked looking at her intensively.

"I am comfortable there" she said quickly and then thought. To stay with Hawke would be difficult and she wouldn't have a bolt hole to run to. _**Second challenge set she thought,**_ and this may be the hardest one yet.

"I will think about it" Isabella said smiling.

Later that week Isabella moved her belongs into the mansion, after confessing she could not do without him. That night when they were in bed.

"I am glad you made this decision, I love you" Hawke said happily hugging her.

Isabella froze, a part of her was saying _run run, I'm no good,_ but another part was saying _stay you feel safe with him._ Isabella lifted her head off his chest and looked deep into his eyes.

"I love you" she said for the first time to Hawke and found that she meant it.

Hawke stared for a moment, smiled and kissed her roughly, passionately. Their kiss

Later after they had sex, Isabella knew she would not leave Hawke again. _**Challenge two completed she thought.**_

They had been running around helping people for some time, and always going back to The Hanged Man and then Hawke's estate afterwards. Isabella had even refused a romp with one of her old flames Zevran when Hawke asked her not to. Aveline seemed to have a new respect for her and Isabella loved their conversations together. Isabella got on with most of the friends, but Anders was starting worry the both of them. As Champion of Kirkwall Hawke now went on patrols, which Isabella very often didn't go on, but waited for him at The Hanged Man. One night after she had meet Hawke at The Hanged Man, Isabella thought he seemed more tense than usual. When they got back to the estate and went up to the bedroom.

"Will you allow me to make love to you?" Hawke asked closing the door.

"I thought that's what we have been doing" Isabella answered puzzled, she never really knew what 'making love' was. To her it was just sex.

"No, make love my way" Hawke said softly.

"Err" stuttered Isabella looking at Hawke. He looked seriously at her, _**Third challenge set**_ , _**she thought**_.

"Yes" she replied slowly.

Hawke moved behind Isabella, she took a deep breath.

"Just relax and enjoy" he said softly kissing her on the back of the neck.

Gently and slowly he ran his hands over both shoulders, down the front, over her breasts to her waist. She quivered and turned to face him. He leant in and kissed her gently on the lips. She flung her arms around his neck, he kissed her gentle, no biting or tongues. Isabella wanted more from the kiss, but Hawke pulled apart shaking his head and started to unlace her bodice. For each lace he pulled apart he kissed her gently and slowly. Once the bodice was gone, her undergarments came off with gentle kisses. Isabella was unsure what was happening, this was new.

Isabella stood naked and looking like an amazon. The knot in her groin ached for her need to be satisfied, but she knew she would have to be patient. Hawke took her hands and directed her to take his clothes off. Every time a garment came off he kissed her gently on the mouth. Soon they both stood naked in front of each other. Hawke marvelled at her athletic body, with her breasts like firm mounds sticking out proud. Isabella saw rippling muscles across the body of this well-tanned warrior, with his manhood standing erect.

Hawke took Isabella's hands and guided her to the side of the bed, where he picked her up and laid her down gently on her back. He started to kiss her feet, moving up both legs to her inner thighs. Each time, Isabella let out a sharp breath and shuddered. Near her crotch he stopped and moved onto the bed to straddle her at the hips. Hawke continued with kissing across her supple body until he got to her mounds. Hawke cupped both of her breasts and slowly massaged them, pinching her firm nipples and every now and again sucking and flicking them with his tongue. Isabella's body twisted in pleasure and she softly moaned. Isabella wanted to cry out for him to get on with it as her body tensed with anticipation, but remembered the challenge set. She could feel his manhood twitch near her woman hood. Her body reacted by arching and some of her juices over flowing down the top of her legs. Hawke moved slowly up her body with his kissing until finally to her mouth. Kissing her gently.

"Are you ready?" he whispered in her ear.

Isabella nodded not knowing quite what he meant, she felt she had been ready from the start.

Hawke moved the tip of his manhood across her opening folds, nearly sending Isabella in ecstasy. Hawke entered her gently his tip not far in, with an agonising slow rhythm matching the massaging of one of her breasts he moved in and out. Isabella lifted her legs up the side of his thigh. He quickened slightly and moved further in, still massaging her breast. Isabella moaned with pleasure and her body responded by matching his rhythm in perfect unison, her breathe quickened. He thrust harder and deeper. A wave of orgasm flooded over her and she yelled "Hawke" grasping the bed sheets as her body tingled and spasmed. Isabella was quick to have an orgasm, it was her failsafe. Quickly in and out like her life, but this was different. Normally she would have one orgasm and be able to get over it, and be able to kick the man out of her bed. Hawke was still going and she wondered how much more she could take.

He increased the speed, slamming into her and let out a growl from his throat. He stopped massaging her breasts and moved his hands to the side of her to help support himself. His hard packages were banging against her crotch with a squishing sound as her juices kept coming. Isabella felt a mixture of pleasure and pain. Her body cried out, heat and a tingling all over as a more intense orgasm washed over her. Her heart was pounding, she was hot inside and out. It was a unique sensation to her, Isabella cried out "Hawke" but he was oblivious to her cry.

Hawke increased the pace and thrust the whole length of his enlarged manhood deep into her until he found what he was feeling for. The place of ecstasy that he would be able to enter. He could feel her inside tighten around his manhood. He wanted both of them to experience the ultimate pleasure of this moment, so he held until he felt her near climax again. In seconds he expanded, stiffened and pumped.

"Mmmm Hawke" "Isabella"

Pause, pump "AAhhh Hawke!" "AH Isabella!"

Pause, finally pump again "AAAAHHHHH MAKER, HAWKE!" "ISABELLA!" both of them yelled.

Isabella felt him expand and stiffen inside her and then all her senses exploded in an ultimate orgasm she had never felt before, which lasted longer than previous ones. She could not breathe, smell or taste, only feel on fire every time he had pumped his seed into her. She felt hot, tingling, ecstasy all over her body. She was sure he had said her name.

A shudder went through both of their bodies as they reached their climax together.

Hawke slowly and gently pulled out of her, breathing heavily, exhausted and overwhelmingly satisfied. Hawke looked down at Isabella's gleaming sweaty body rising up and down with her heavy breathing. He gently kissed her breasts, then went to her neck and made his mark, Isabella was too tired to care. They lay quietly on their backs for a few minutes breathing heavily.

Isabella was spent, happy and her need was very much satisfied. She had never felt this way before, hot inside her body and warm outside. Her legs felt like jelly, her groin was sore and she was very sleepy. If this was Hawke's way of making love though, she would do it again. She slowly turned on her side to face Hawke with his glistening sweaty body, and laid her head on his chest. Hawke put his arm gently round and pulled her whole body nearer to him.

"I love you" Isabella said sleepily. _**Third challenge completed she thought**_ and this was the best one.

"I love you too" said Hawke smiling and kissing the top of her head. He knew she would say those three important words rarely, so he bathed in the moment.

Isabella felt warm in his arms and with the gentle rhythm of his heart she quickly fell asleep. Hawke gently pulled the blanket over them. He smiled as he looked at his Pirate Queen sleeping, she was beautiful as ever he thought. He promised to himself that he would always protect her and never leave her. This was a new sense of belonging for him. He knew now where is destiny laid, with Isabella.

"I am going to buy you something special" Isabella said getting dressed in the morning.

"That will be nice" Hawke said smiling.

"Won't be long" Isabella said as she walked out of the bedroom door.

Hawke got out of bed, dressed and went for breakfast. He had a meeting with Aveline and told Bodhan to inform Isabella he would be back later. His meeting took a bit longer than he wished, so he raced back to the estate to arrive in the afternoon. Isabella wasn't there and had not been there. Later in the evening, he went to The Hanged Man her favourite watering hole. Varric, Fenris, Merril, Anders and Aveline were playing cards.

"Ah, come and join us" said Varric.

"Have you seen Isabella" Hawke asked.

They all shook their heads.

"Don't worry Hawke, the slattern will be in your bed later" Aveline said jokingly. "Anyway she knows you come here".

"Yes. I'll join you" Hawke said sitting down.

Sometime after midnight Hawke decided to go home. Isabella wasn't there.

Hawke lay awake wondering where she was, what had he done wrong. Did she not like him giving her a gift, even though it was a fertility amulet, he was sure she had liked it, she wore it every day. The next morning he awoke and immediately looked to see if she was in the bed.

Isabella wasn't there.

Hawke decided to see Aveline and ask her if there had been any reports about Isabella.

"No there haven't. Do you think she has left again?" Aveline asked.

"I don't think so. She said she was going shopping, and you know that she loves shopping" Hawke replied.

"Mmm, I will tell the patrols to be on the lookout for her" she said concerned.

"Thanks" Hawke said gratefully.

Hawke still had contact with Athenril, and decide to ask her for help, even if he had to pay. Hawke went home and waited for his scheduled night patrol. On his patrol he asked everyone he could, but no-one had seen Isabella. He started to get worried. After his patrol Hawke tried to keep a wake, but succumb to tiredness and slept through the morning. He awoke to a knocking on the door, he heard Varric's voice. Hawke greeted him on the stairs.

"I've put the word out, but nothing so far" Varric said.

"I think something has happened to her, where could she be" Hawke said worriedly.

Varric thought Hawke looked drained. "We will find her Hawke".

"I hope so" Hawke replied.

The rest of the day passed agonisingly slowly. Late in the evening, Hawke was in the Library when there was loud banging on the door. Bodhan opened the door and Donnic came running in.

"Champion, we have found her" he said breathless.

"Show me" Hawke said grabbing his cloak.

At the entrance of an empty backstreet in the worst part of Lowtown, Hawke saw Aveline.

"We had a tip off that she's in there" Aveline said "It's not the safest area, but I thought you would care to be here"

Hawke grabbed a torch and moved into the alley with Aveline and Donnic following. Half way up the alley Hawke saw a naked body with blood seeping around it. His heart sank and fear grasped him as he moved quickly to the body. As the torch lit up the small area he heard Aveline say "Maker, Isabella what happened?"

Isabella knew exactly what she wanted to buy Hawke. Hawke had given her a Rivaini love talisman, but the silly goose hadn't known what it had been until she had told him. It was the first time she had received a love token and now she knew what her feelings where for him. For a long time she hadn't been this happy and especial being stuck on the land. Now she was in love.

Isabella knew where to buy the special gift and headed to Lowtown. She found the amulet, bought it and started to walk back to the estate looking down at the amulet in her hand. Suddenly everything went black, strong arms closed around her and quickly tied her hands and legs together. Isabella closed her hand tightly around the amulet, she was not letting it go. They carried her for some minutes, and she heard at least three doors opening and shutting. They undid her hands and she felt chains around her wrist whilst standing up. Isabella struggled, but these people were strong and knew how to restrain her. After being strung up the blindfold was removed and her legs untied. It took a bit of time to get used to the light. She was in a small square room and was restrained by her hands from the chains coming down from the ceiling. There were torture instruments on a table on her right next to the wall with chains, knives, whips and she could feel heat on her back and hear a fire. Dread and fear filled her, what did they want. She couldn't think of anyone she had pissed off this badly. In front of her stood four men and a dwarf grinning.

"So the Champions lover" the dwarf said.

"No no, you got the wrong person" Isabella said jovially.

The dwarf laughed "We have been watching you" He beckoned to the others.

As they got closer Isabella kicked out and caught one in his crotch. She felt a pain in her back as someone from behind hit her. The others soon closed in and stripped her, leaving only her jewellery on. The one who she had kicked punched her in the stomach and then the face.

Isabella bit her lip so not to cry out "Is that all you got" she laughed.

"This is not about you" the dwarf said as he left the room.

Isabella focused on the amulet in her hand, she was going to stay alive, and she was going to give it to Hawke. _**Challenge four was set, she thought**_ as they punched and beat her all over. Her front, her back and her face were beaten by the men taking turns. Isabella had started by standing, but by the time they stopped her strength had gone in her legs and her arms ached from hanging in the chains. The pain all over her was excoriating, but at no point did she cry out. She had decided she wasn't going to give them that pleasure.

Isabella didn't know how long she had been left or whether she had slept, but they came back. This time it was the whip. On her back at first down to her buttocks, she felt her back wet with blood, then her legs and finally her front. She could see the man grinning the whole time, taking pleasure in his work. Once again she did not cry out, but bit her lip and focused on the amulet. Isabella was determined to stay alive to give Hawke the amulet. She felt liquid running down her legs and realised that her bladder was empting. After the whipping stopped they beat her again, but not so fiercely and for a shorter time. They left her and she could feel tears running down her face. Isabella wished for Hawkes strong arms round her, caressing and loving her.

Once again Isabella didn't know how much time had gone before they came back. She could hear the fire behind her being stoked. One of the men grabbed her from the back to restrain her whilst another came round the front with a red hot poker. Fear coursed through her and she tried to struggle, but couldn't the man at her back held on. The man with the poker held one of her breast and brought the poker down onto it, Isabella screamed and tears ran down her face.

The man laughed "Not so silent now" he said cruelly.

The man continued with the poker twice to both breasts and moved to her stomach. This was too much and Isabella passed out. She was awoken by having cold water splashed all over her.

"We haven't finished with you yet" one of the men said as the poker went to her inner thigh, she screamed again.

Suddenly the door opened and the dwarf appeared.

"We need to finish this". The dwarf said walking over to her. "Boss says she doesn't have to be alive. I got this note"

"Can I have a bit more fun" one of the men said.

"Yes, but hurry up" the Dwarf replied.

The man began punching her in the face and body again.

"That's enough" Isabella heard the Dwarf say as her eyes closed.

Suddenly she felt a knife plunge into her left side. Isabella blacked out.

Isabella heard her name. The whole of her body was racked with pain, she was cold and shivering and finding it hard to breathe. She couldn't see anything, but she could hear her name again. She felt two strong arms holding her and a smell she recognised.

"Stay with me Isabella" she heard a familiar voice say.

Isabella moved her right arm and clenched fist towards the warm body. She screamed from the pain, but felt his hand under hers. She let go of the amulet "Hawke" she said softly. _**Challenge four completed.**_

Isabella was naked, her face was swollen and her eyes closed due to the swelling. Her body was covered in blood, her breasts were blackened where she had been burned and she smelt like a sewer. Hawke gentle moved one of his arms under her right side, she screamed and tears ran down his face. She moved her right fist towards his body and he took the gift from her. She was shivering, Hawke laid his cloak over her. She was on her right side with a knife in her left, a note attached to it.

KEEP OUT OF OUR BUISNESS, it said.

Aveline issued orders to get Anders and Merrill quickly.

"Isabella my love" Hawke said gently cradling and kissing her. "Stay with me Isabella"

Soon, Merrill appeared and gave Hawke a sleeping potion to give to her.

"Drink this Isabella, it will help" Hawke said softly. Isabella drank as much as she could and quickly fell asleep. Shortly afterwards Anders arrived. Hawke pulled out the knife and Anders sealed the wound. Hawke lifted Isabella up into his arms and walked back to the estate. At the mansion Anders worked on Isabella with all the magic he could, whilst Hawke watched.

"That's all I can do" Anders said getting up from the bed "She needs rest".

"Thank you" Hawke replied still looking at Isabella "I will make sure she gets it"

"Whoever did this needs to be punished" Anders said.

"They will be" Hawke said determinedly.

Oriana stayed with Isabella whilst Hawke and Anders went downstairs to the others.

"We will bring these people to justice" Aveline said firmly.

"Your justice will not be enough" Hawke said.

"You maybe the Champion, but don't abuse the Law" Aveline replied.

"Isabella has been tortured to within an inch of her life and you want me to hold back. I can't do that ". Hawke said shouting.

"I'm with Hawke on this one, Rivaini didn't deserve this" Varric said seriously.

Aveline looked sternly at Hawke "Alright, just keep me informed in case I have to cover your back" she said reluctantly.

"You said you had a tip off, do you know who from?" asked Hawke

"Yes, from your friend Athenril. She said the Carta had left Isabella in that street, but she didn't know why" Aveline replied.

"Then they are the ones we will be looking for" said Varric.

"Sir, sir" shouted Oriana.

Hawke ran upstairs into the bedroom followed by Anders. Isabella was thrashing about, sweating and groaning.

"The knife must have had poison on it" Anders said to Hawke "Get some cold water and towels" he directed Oriana.

"Can you cure her?" Hawke asked Anders.

"Not without an antidote" Anders replied

Hawke remembered he still had the knife and he knew who to go to.

"Look after her Anders, I will be back soon" Hawke said rushing out.

The others left to find out all they could about the Carta. Hawke returned about an hour later with an elf.

"This Tallis, she can help" said Hawke to Anders.

Tallis took out a vial of liquid and while Hawke held Isabella, she poured half the liquid down her throat and made sure that Isabella swallowed by gently rubbing her neck.

"Give her the rest tomorrow, she should be better soon" Tallis said giving the vial to Hawke.

"I liked her, very spunky. Do you know who did this?" she asked.

"Yes" Hawke replied.

"Well, if you need any more help let me know" Tallis said as she left.

After an hour Isabella stopped thrashing about, her breathing became even but she still had a fever.

"Go and get some sleep Anders. I will let you know if anything changes" Hawke said.

After Anders had gone Hawke told Oriana to go to bed. Hawke undressed and got into bed next to Isabella. Hawke examined Isabella's body, he counted every mark on her and swore he would make the torturers pay slowly. He gently kissed the scar where the knife had been, her blackened breasts and her mouth. He covered her battered body with the sheet and tried to go to sleep.

Hawke was awoken by Bodhan in the morning, informing him that Anders had arrived. Hawke looked across at Isabella who was still asleep and breathing deeply. After getting dressed Hawke and Anders administered the rest of the liquid.

"Just get the bastards who did this" Anders said as Hawke walked out the room.

Isabella woke up on her front on cool, clean sheets with someone gentle massaging her back. She softly moaned, the person stopped. Isabella turned her head and smiled as she saw Hawke naked except for the amulet round his neck.

"Hello, sweet thing don't stop" Isabella said.

"Hello my love" Hawke said continuing to massage some cream into her scars.

As he moved down her back and onto her buttocks Isabella softly moaned with pleasure. Hawke smiled.

"Sorry love, no sex yet" Hawke said getting up to put the cream away.

"Will see about that" Isabella said trying to get up. She screamed as pain shot through her body and collapsed back onto the bed. She felt movement in the bed and Hawke's strong arms turned her gentle onto his chest as he lay on his back.

"It will take time, you need to rest" Hawke said softly.

Tears rolled down her face, Hawke wiped them away and kissed her gentle on the top of her head.

"I was scared, for the first time in long while I was scared. They wouldn't tell me what they wanted" Isabella said crying.

"Sssh, they won't harm you again" Hawke said as he hugged her carefully. After a few minutes she stopped crying and he heard her breathing return to normal. Hawke looked at Isabella as she slept on his chest and smiled. She was safe and home.

When Isabella next awoke she was lying on her front again, with a sheet covering her back. She turned her head to see Oriana sitting in a chair watching her.

"Good morning mistress, I will go get the master" she said getting up from the chair. Isabella wondered if she should try and get up, but remembered the pain last time and decided to stay where she was.

"Good morning" Hawke said kissing her on the head. He then took the sheet off her, gentle turned her over and replaced the sheet.

"That's better" Hawke said smiling. He sat on the bed next to Isabella and gentle kissed her on the lips.

"How are you feeling?" Hawke asked.

"Sore. How long have I been here?" She asked.

"About two weeks" Hawke replied brushing her hair out of her eyes. "Most of it asleep"

Her hand moved to his and their fingers entwined.

"Anders reckons you will take another week to fully recover. You took a very bad beating" Hawke said quietly.

"Who were they?" Isabella asked.

"Carta gang, led by some crazed God or something. Varric will tell you more about it, I am sure. Don't worry we killed all of them, they won't hurt you ever again" Hawke replied.

"Nobody will" Hawke said fiercely, bending down to kiss her gently on the lips.

"Get some sleep, Varric wants to visit, so I have said this afternoon" Hawke said getting up from the bed.

"Do you have to go?" Isabella said feeling suddenly scared.

"Oriana will stay with you, I will be back later" Hawke said bending down and kissing her again.

After he had gone Isabella felt sleepy, so closed her eyes. The next thing she knew was a familiar voice coming from the doorway.

"I am awake Oriana, hello Varric" She said.

"What a pleasure it is to see you Rivaini" Varric said moving to the chair near the bed and sitting down. "We thought we had lost you to the Maker, even Aveline had a few tears when they found you, although she wouldn't admit it" Varric said smiling.

"Hawke said you would tell me all" Isabella said.

"And so I shall" said Varric starting with the day she disappeared. After about an hour Varric finished his tale. In exchange Isabella told Varric what had happened to her.

"Well slattern it's nice to see you are with us" Aveline said standing at the door smiling. "Has Varric been embellishing the truth again?"

"Hello, big girl. Thank you for finding me" said Isabella smiling.

"Well I've got to go, see you tomorrow" Varric said getting up and going out the door.

"How do you feel?" Aveline said concerned.

"I hurt all over" Isabella said bursting into tears.

Isabella and Aveline spent the next few hours talking. It was the first time Isabella felt she could open up to Aveline, and Aveline appreciated that. Early in the evening Hawke returned to the mansion. He went straight upstairs to find Aveline and Isabella laughing.

"They say laughter is a good cure" Hawke said entering the bedroom.

"I will visit again as soon as I can" Aveline said squeezing Isabella's hand gently just before she left.

"So what have you been doing today?" Hawke said jokingly.

Isabella burst in to tears "I'm an invalid, why do you want me?"

"Because I love you" Hawke said moving swiftly to Isabella. He carefully lifted her up into his arms without her screaming in pain, and she managed to put her arms round his neck.

"Let's go down stairs and have some dinner" Hawke said walking to the door kissing her gentle.

Another week Isabella was up and walking around the mansion, still a bit sore, but well enough. Anders had given her clean bill of health, but told her she had to be careful. She stayed in the mansion. She didn't want to go out, which started to worry Hawke. One afternoon Isabella stood waiting at the top of the stairs for Hawke to come home. As soon as he walked through the door she ran to him and hugged him. Since being tortured Isabella had changed, not being her bubble self. They kissed. Their kiss.

"That's a lovely welcome" Hawke said after they had finished kissing.

"Come walk with me, I have something to show you" Hawke said taking her hand firmly and going outside.

They walked down to the docks, all the while Isabella being very close to Hawke. They stopped opposite a ship docked at one of the piers.

"What do you think of this boat? Hawke asked smiling

"It's not boat it's a ship" Isabella said taking an interest and moving towards it "It looks sturdy" she said looking round the outside as much as she could.

"Do you want to go on board?" Hawke asked.

"You can't just go on board, you have to ask the Captain." Isabella replied indignantly.

"That's what I am doing, Captain." Hawke grinned.

Isabella looked shocked with her mouth open.

"I bought it this morning and I want you to be its Cap…." Isabella jumped on him and was kissing him franticly. She suddenly stopped.

"What cargo shall we ship?" Isabella asked jumping down.

"Whatever you want." Hawke answered.

"I will have to get a crew." she said walking up and down thinking.

Suddenly she stopped and turned around and looked at Hawke with a glint in her eye. Isabella walked slowly up to him and put her hand on his chest.

"You know we will have to christen the ship," Isabella said seductively. "Now."

Hawke wondered what she meant, but decide to go along with what she did, as he wanted her to be happy.

"Okay, lead the way." he said.

Isabella led the way up the gang plank, across the deck, down some stairs and into the Captain's room. It wasn't a very big room, but it had a table and a large bed. As soon as they got into the room Isabella headed to the bed.

"Ahh, that sort of christening." Hawke said smiling and going to join her.

After that day, Isabella had a new spring in her step. She would get up, have breakfast and go straight down to the docks with the dog. Then back to the estate and Hawke. Hawke was happy to have his Pirate Queen back from her Hell.

After the battle with Meredith and Orsini, Hawke, Bethany and Isabella were at the estate gathering things to take with them on their flight away from Kirkwall. They had told the others of their plans to sail away. Isabella had organized a crew and provision a couple of weeks ago. Fenris, Merrill, Varric and Aveline dropped by.

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" Hawke asked Varric and Aveline.

"No I will deflect anybody who comes looking for you." said Varric

"No, I am here to keep the law, Donnic and I will stay." Aveline replied.

Merrill and Bethany agreed to go with them, which pleased Isabella greatly as she knew she would need their help later. Fenris decided also to stay at Kirkwall and help out, he promised to keep an eye on the estate.

At the docks Hawke was talking to Aveline, whilst Isabella looked on from the ship.

"Well, I hope to see you again soon Hawke. Perhaps when all this has died down you will come back and see me. We have been through a lot and you have proven to be a good friend. Thank you." Aveline said kissing him on the cheek.

"Take care of your Pirate Queen, she has surprised us all." Aveline said as she walked away.

Hawke smiled, but was puzzled she was the second person to tell him to take care of Isabella, of course he would. Hawke turned and saw Isabella smiling and waiting for him, he smiled back.

"When are you going to tell him?" Bethany said to Isabella as Hawke was talking to Aveline "He will know soon."

"When we are out to sea and I have him all to my own." Isabella replied. Bethany grinned and walked back down the ship.

As they sailed out to sea later that day, Isabella stood at the bow looking back at Kirkwall. She began to wonder what further adventures the little group would have. She had to admit she was a little scared of the biggest challenge to be set that she would be facing in about six months' time. Isabella was sure that Hawke would protect her and what she was carrying. The thought made her smile and look down at her body. Bethany was right she would have to tell him now.

Two strong arms wrapped themselves around her waist and she leaned back into his body. She placed her hands onto his and moved them down to just below her stomach.

"Hawke, I have something to tell you." Isabella said softly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Epilogue**

"You're what!" Hawke said looking shocked.

"I am with child." Isabella repeated.

"How long have you known?" Hawke said still holding Isabella, but now facing her.

"A few weeks." Isabella answered lying.

She had known from the start of this child's life, as Anders had told her when he cared for her after her beating. She had sworn him to secrecy, not knowing at that time whether she wanted it or not. When Hawke had bought the ship she knew that the baby would stay.

"You could have been killed in the fight" Hawke said "I thought you took something to protect you"

"Well it didn't work" she snapped back at him. "Why all the questions, I thought you would be pleased to have more family," Isabell said tears in her eyes. "Bethany was." Hawke gently kissed her and pulled her close.

"So that is what Aveline and Varric meant." Hawke said after they stopped kissing.

"They guessed, I only told Bethany." Isabella said holding him tightly.

Hawke pulled apart and placed his right hand below her stomach and grinned.

Later that night when they were in bed, Hawke kept kissing Isabella's stomach area. She still had scars, but most were fading now.

"Andrastas tits, is that all you are going to do tonight?" Isabella said impatiently.

Hawke looked up puzzled.

"Do you want to go on top?" Hawke said "I don't want to crush it."

"I'm pregnant, not made of glass." Isabella said with a sigh.

"Sorry." Hawke said as he entered her slowly and carefully.

Isabella laughed "Oh Hawke, I love you." she grabbed his head and kissed him hard, deeply and passionately.

THEIR KISS.


End file.
